1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a magnetic sensor in which hysteresis and linearity are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic sensor using magneto-resistive sensors can be used as, for example, a terrestrial magnetic sensor which detects terrestrial magnetism incorporated into a portable apparatus such as a mobile phone.
WO2009/084433 and WO2011/089978 are examples of the related art. In the related art, when an exceptionally strong magnetic field acts in a magnetic sensor which is provided with a bias layer used to supply a bias magnetic field to element sections from the outside, problems occur in that outputs (middle point potential differences) are changed after the applied magnetic field is removed and in that hysteresis and linearity deteriorate because the magnetization of the bias layer is destroyed or easily fluctuated due to the action of the strong magnetic field. These and other drawbacks exist.